Rain Shelter
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Kehujanan dan basah, bagi sebagian orang itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata, justru karena hujan dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan berdua dengan orang yang sudah lama disukainya.


**Rain Shelter**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

"Aah...kenapa hujan sih? Aku tidak membawa payung lagi, harusnya aku percaya pada ramalan cuaca tadi pagi."

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis manis yang berumur 16 tahun ini tengah mengeluhkan kecerobohan dirinya. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah berniat membawa payung tadi, namun begitu melihat langit pagi yang cerah dan tidak menampilkan satu awan mendungpun, akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya. Akibatnya dia terpaksa meneduh di sebuah halte bus tua yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Harusnya aku tinggal saja tadi di sekolah, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian terjebak hujan. Apa hujannya masih lama ya?" ujar Hinata sambil menatap curah hujan yang terus bertambah deras.

"Aah sial kebasahan!"

Keadaaan pemuda itu sungguh sangat memprihatinkan dibanding dengan Hinata. Dia terlihat sangat berantakan, seluruh badannya basah terguyur hujan dan seragamnya pun terlihat seperti sudah seminggu tidak dicuci karena kotor dengan lumpur. Sepertinya dia nekat menerobos hujan dan mungkin jatuh di suatu tempat tadi.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!" tanpa sengaja Hinata memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang ini merupakan salah satu pangeran sekolah dan juga teman satu kelas Hinata. Sifatnya yang mudah bergaul membuat dirinya mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, hal itulah yang membuat dirinya menjadi pangeran sekolah dan disukai hampir oleh seluruh murid perempuan, temasuk Hinata.

"Aah Hinata rupanya, apa kau terjebak hujan juga?" tanyanya santai, sepertinya dia bukan tipe yang terlalu mempedulikan penampilan di hadapan lawan jenis. Dia cuek saja menyapa gadis manis di depannya ini walau keadaannya sangat berantakan.

"I-iya, ini karena aku mengabaikan ramalan cuaca tadi pagi."

Hinata menjawab seadanya diikuti dengan senyuman yang canggung.

"Oh aku juga begitu, karena tadi pagi tidak ada satupun awan mendung aku tidak membawa payung. Lagipula, membawa payung itu merepotkan dan memenuhi tas saja bukan?" ujar Naruto dengan nada santai seperti biasa.

"Eh? Bukannya kau hanya malas saja Naruto-kun?" batin Hinata.

Hinata tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran orang yang disukainya itu.

"O-oh begitu ya."

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan canggung, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong sepertinya hujan mulai reda ya," ujar Hinata berbasa-basi.

Brush! Hujan malah bertambah deras, diikuti dengan petir yang menggelegar seolah-olah ingin membantah perkataan basa-basi Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menahan malu, wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Eh begitukah? Bukannya malah semakin deras?" sahut Naruto sambil melihat ke langit.

"Be-begitu ya?" Kalau ada lubang, rasanya Hinata ingin masuk kedalamnya saat ini juga. "Aduh! Ca-canggung! Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa!" batin Hinata.

"O-Oh iya, kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu?" Hinata bertanya untuk mencairkan suasan canggung di antara mereka.

"Ah ini? Berantakan ya?" Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika dia menujukkan seragamnya yang kotor itu.

"Tadi kupikir hanya gerimis saja, makanya aku nekat menerobos hujan. Tidak tahunya malah bertambah besar, jadinya aku kebasahan deh. Lalu saat ingin berteduh disini, aku tidak sengaja terpeleset dan masuk ke kubangan lumpur disana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kubangan lumpur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berteduh.

"Hahaha, ternyata Naruto-kun bisa ceroboh juga ya."

Hinata tertawa lepas setelah mendengar penjelasan konyol Naruto barusan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa bersikpa senatural itu di hadapan orang yang disukainya. Biasanya Hinata hanya bersikap malu dan canggung, maka dari itu dia hanya bisa melihat wajah Naruto selalu dari kejauhan.

"Kau kejam Hinata, setidaknya kau kan bisa menghiburku," ujar Naruto berpura-pura menggerutu.

"Ah maaf, habisnya lucu sih. Apa kau marah?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, lagipula aku sudah melihat hal yang bagus karena ceritaku barusan."

"Hal yang bagus? Apa itu?"

"Wajah tertawamu, biasanya kau kan hanya berwajah murung dan lesu seperti itu kalau bicara denganku. Bahkan sering kau tiba-tiba pergi ketika kita tak sengaja bertemu di lorong atau mengalihkan wajahmu saat aku berbicara denganmu. Kupikir kau membenciku atau apa."

"Ah! Ti-tidak! Tidak! Bu-bukan begitu Naruto-kun! A-aku tidak membenci Naruto-kun sama sekali kok!" Hinata langsung membantah dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ooh syukurlah, aku kira kau membenciku."

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika mengatakannya.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku membenci Naruto-kun! Na-Naruto-kun kan selalu baik pada semua orang, la-lagipula Naruto-kun lah orang yang pertama kali membantuku ketika baru masuk sekolah."

"Membantu? Memangnya bantuan seperti apa yang pernah kuberikan? Aku kok tidak ingat sama sekali ya?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memikirkan perkataan Hinata yang membingungkan.

"A-ah maaf membuatmu bingung. Be-begini, dulu aku sama sekali tidak punya teman saat pindah kesini pertama kali. aku hanyalah seorang kutu buku, yang kulakukan setiap hari hanyalah terus membaca buku. Aku terlalu takut untuk berbicara dengan yang lainnya, tapi pada suatu hari ada yang berbicara padaku. Dia seorang anak laki-laki yang periang dan kelihatannya mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Pada awalnya aku mendiamkannya, bu-bukannya aku sombong atau tidak sopan, hanya saja aku terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah bosan untuk mengajakku berbicara, dia juga kadang melakukan hal yang konyol agar membuatku tertawa. Karena dia pula, akhirnya banyak anak yang mulai berbicara denganku, aku pun mempunyai banyak teman. Aku senang kau adalah orang itu Naruto-kun."

"O-oh begitu ya, a-aku sama sekali tidak sadar loh."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang terbata-bata, mungkin dia merasa canggung sekaligus senang dengan perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Se-Sebenarnya aku-"

"Hei, hujannya sudah berhenti. Akhirnya kita bisa pulang sekarang."

Seruan Naruto tadi tak sengaja memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Tadi kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Hinata menjawab sambil menggeleng pelan, tangannya menggenggam erat dan dia mengigit bibirnya. Rasa kecewa dan sesak memenuhi dadanya. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk melakukan pengakuan cinta pada Naruto. Mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

"Aah Hinata, kau mau kita pulang bersama? Arah rumah kita sama kan? Bagaimana kalau aku sekalian mengantarmu pulang?" ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum mataharinya itu.

"Eh? Ah! Ti-tidak perlu kok. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Tanpa sadar Hinata menolak penawaran Naruto.

"Benarkah? Tapi hari sudah mulai malam loh, a-aku khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, tapi kalau kau memang tak ingin kuantar..."

_Apa kau ingin melepaskan kesempatanmu lagi Hinata? Ayolah, terima saja permintaannya! Tunggu apalagi?! Kalau berlama-lama kesempatanmu bisa hilang lagi!_

Suara di dalam pikirannya terus saja menyemangatinya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau Naruto-kun memaksa, a-aku be-bersedia!"

Hinata mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang memerah, merah sekali, dan kalau dilihat baik-baik terlihat asap kecil yang muncul dari sepasang telinganya. Mungkin dia sangat malu saat ini.

"O-ok kalau begitu," ujar Naruto menyanggupi, dia tak menyangka _mood_ Hinata bisa berubah dalam sekejap.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Hinata hanya berdiam diri, tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mungkin dia sudah mencapai batasannya tadi. Rasanya situasi saat ini terlalu berat untuknya. Dia terlalu canggung untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata pada Naruto. dia terus menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hei Hinata...kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai dirimu hari ini, bagaimana mengataknnya ya? Kau sangat berekspresi dan mengejutkanku dengan sifatmu yang tak pernah kulihat, rasanya seperti melihat dirimu yang lain saja." ujar Naruto.

"Be-Benarkah? Aku senang, aku juga sebenarnya sangat menyukai Naruto-kun!"

"Eh?" Naruto kaget mendengar pernyataan barusan.

Blush! Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, dia rupanya tak sengaja mengucapkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Maksudmu, aku yang hari ini juga?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan kembali berkata,"Na-Naruto-kun adalah Naruto-kun, tak peduli hari berganti Naruto-kun adalah orang yang sama. Se-sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai Naruto-kun, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dan itu yang ingin kukatakan tadi."

Naruto hampir saja berteriak karena mendengar pengakuan Hinata.

"Se-Serius? Ka-kau menyukaiku? Suka...Suka seperti cinta begitu? C-I-N-T-A?"

"I-iya."

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk pelan dan Blush! Kali ini wajah Naruto yang memerah. Keduanya lama dalam keadaan hening, tak ada satu kata pun yang meluncur dari mulut mereka berdua. Keduanya nampak canggung.

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku juga-"

"Hinata, kenapa kau pulang selarut ini dan juga siapa pemuda di sampingmu itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Hyuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata muncul dan langsung memberondong beberapa pertanyaan pada keduanya. Di saat keduanya berjalan dalam diam, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Hinata rupanya. Tatapannya yang tajam dan galak mengarah kepada Naruto, sepertinya dia tidak ingin sang pemuda itu dekat-dekat dengan putrinya.

"Ah i-ini Na-Naruto-kun! Dia te-teman sekelasku _Otou-sama_," ujar Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ooh, hari sudah begitu larut. Kau ingin pulang kan Naruto-kun?" tanyanya sambil terus mengeluarkan tatapannya yang mematikan.

"A-ah tentu saja! Sa-sampai besok di sekolah Hinata!"

Naruto segera menyampaikan salamnya sambil berlari, dan berharap di dalam hati Hiashi tidak akan mengejar atau mengingat wajahnya.

**10 Tahun Kemudian**

"Jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya Mama?" tanya Himeka, putri ketiga Hinata yang tengah asyik mendengarkan kisah kilas balik sang Mama.

"Iya, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Aku penasaran," timpal Natsuki sang putri kedua.

"Kalian tahu, besoknya Papa kalian langsung menyatakan cintanya pada Mama. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, mungkin dia terlalu gugup. Mama bahkan bisa melihat kantung hitam di bawah matanya, mungkin dia tidak tidur semalaman karena mendengar pengakuan Mama," ujar Hinata sambil terkikik geli mengenang kejadian itu.

"Wahahaha, Papa bisa konyol juga rupanya!" tawa Natsuki kencang."

"Memang biasanya konyol kan?" tambah Himeka.

"_Tadaima, _kenapa kalian tertawa riang begitu?" tanya Naruto dan Haruto si putra sulung Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang spesial kok, hanya saja Mama baru saja menceritakan bagaimana Papa menyatakan cintanya pada Mama."

Natsuki terus tertawa geli saat mengatakannya.

"Heh memangnya begitu lucu ya? Aku jadi ingin dengar, _Kaa-san_ ceritakan dong," pinta Haruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Mama tidak keberatan kok menceritakannya sekali lagi."

"Wah Hinata! Kau menceritakan kisah itu ya?"

Tingkah Naruto langsung berubah panik saat melihat Hinata mau menceritakan pernyataan cintanya.

"Eh? Tidak apa kan? Lagipula tadi sedang hujan deras di luar, aku hanya ingin mengenangnya sedikit," jawab Hinata yang tak kuasa menahan tawa melihat tingkah panik suaminya.

"Ya, ya, ya, tapi asal kau tahu ya? Sebenarnya aku juga ingin membalas pengakuanmu saat itu juga, tapi tatapan mata ayahmu yang menyeramkan itu menakuti dan seolah berkata _kalau kau mendekati putriku lebih dari ini, kucincang dan kumasukkan ke dalam ramen!_"

"Bukannya _Tou-san_ hanya melebih-lebihkan saja? Tatapan _Jii-san_ tidak pernah semenyeramkan itu kok," sahut Haruto.

"Huh kau belum mengalaminya sendiri sih? Kalau sudah merasakan tatapan mata orangtua perempuan yang kau cintai saat kauberitahu mereka kau akan melamar anak gadisnya, kau akan tahu rasanya."

Hinata hanya bisa menatap geli saat sang suaminya itu tengah berdebat dengan ketiga anak-anaknya. Melihat dia sudah berkeluarga dan menikah bersama Naruto, rasannya semua itu seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang dia lihat saat pertama kali jatuh cinta dengan Naruto. Namun itu semua bukanlah mimpi sekarang, karena dia telah mewujudkannya. Dan semua itu dimulai dari hujan deras sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hinata kembali menatap jendela dimana hujan terus turun dengan derasnya di luar, dan dia membisikkan sebuah kata...

"_Arigatou..."_

**END**

**Author Note**

Terinspirasi dari Our First Suzumura Kenichi dan Sakamoto Maaya, dua seiyuu favorit saya. Mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata dan reviewnya ya.


End file.
